El hombre de hielo
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Un songfic de esta trágica canción que tanto me gusta : . Para variar de esta parejita que me tiene tan cautivada.


_Tengo pendiente poner el último capítulo del otro fanfic, lo sé xD (es más, está escrito ya tan sólo tengo que publicarlo :'D). Pero escuché esta canción y me vino la inspiración de otro dichoso fic Pruaus. Estoy obsesionado con esta pareja _ No paro de escribir de ella. Es más, tengo en la cabeza dos fanfics más de ellos u-uUU y seguramente termine escribiéndolos. _

_Esta vez es un SONGFIC. Es la primera vez que escribo uno ._. - nunca me había motivado tal idea- así que no sé si lo he hecho realmente bien. La canción es **"el hombre de hielo" de Sober**. Sí, es rock español, nunca me ha solido gustar pero mi amiga me habló de este viejo grupo que se disolvió por la muerte del batería y me llamó mucho la atención esta canción. La historia es una "imitación" de lo que sería el videoclip de estos señores pero basado a estos dos. Lo que queráis, ved antes el videoclip, escuchar la canción sólo, leer el fic y luego hacer esas dos cosas... o al mismo tiempo lo leeis, xD. _

_Recomiendo ver el videoclip una sola vez y luego leer el fic, y si ya lo habeis visto entonces nada, luego leerlo mientras escuchais la canción o sin nada y luego volver a verlo (es un consejo, pero no tengo por qué ir yo diciendo lo pasos XD jaja). Además, he leído el fic mientras se escucha la canción y se puede seguir perfectamente, enterándose tanto de la letra como del trama que le sigue.  
_

_Aviso ya de antemano que es una canción trágica xDDu que extraño eso en mí, ¿verdad? Siempre voy matando a personajes o sino haciéndolos sufrir :'DU aw, pobrecitos míos con lo que yo les quiero.  
_

_Gracias por leer de antemano ^-^_

_

* * *

_

·

_Mírame y dime que ves, hablo del amor que murió,_

_no elegiré la opción que tú me das, sentarme y ver marchar,_

_a quien me hirió a quien me hizo mal_

_·  
_

Roderich, sentado sobre un taburete, miraba fijamente su reflejo en el espejo redondeado que tenía el tocador. Podía notar como su rostro a veces cambiaba en él y dejaba de ser el suyo, sustituyéndole el del un joven de cabellos grises y mirada rojiza.

Tras un tiempo de silencio, alzó la mano y agarró su diario que se situaba entre todos los perfumes y utensilios de la mesa.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo las velas que alumbraban a su lado podían permitirle ver, lo suficiente para escribir lo que había hecho hoy en el día. La pluma raspaba suavemente la hoja dejando en ella una nítida tinta negra. Nada, hoy no había hecho nada y aún así conseguía escribir palabras que ni él mismo entendía ni le daba atención.

Cerró el libro provocando un sonoro golpe en la habitación y se desplomó sobre la mesa ocultando el rostro entre los brazos, al mismo tiempo que sollozaba de nuevo. No podía dejar de recordar aquel día.

·

_Pasan los años y tu sonrisa se va arrugando como una flor sin olor,_

_Siento la niebla mojar mi cara y mis pulmones se hielan sin saber_

_que ha llegado el día_

_·  
_

Discutían. Aquel día discutían como era habitual en ellos. Se le había olvidado la causa. Eran de esas estúpidas discusiones que terminaban siendo un sinsentido. Discusiones que no merecía la pena comenzar y de las que no tenían fin.

Se calmó, suspiró intentando coger aire. Sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro se irguió de nuevo, reflejándose otra vez en aquel espejo. Había perdido con los días el color de su cara, había dejado de sonreír. Agarró esta vez el puñal que había allí.

Arremangándose, tensó los dedos mostrando la palma de la mano. Lentamente y con cuidado rasgó la piel con el filo, brotando así la sangre. Cerró la mano y dejó caer aquellas gotas sobre el bote abierto de la mesa, la apretó para que cayera con más intensidad.

·

_De separar la razón del corazón, de no pensar que voy a hacer sin ti_

_quiero borrar de mi los recuerdos quiero cerrar esta herida y volar_

_·  
_

El día que recibió la noticia de que Prusia había dejado de existir como país fue toda una sorpresa para él. Era evidente que había perdido fuerzas, que había estado cada vez más y más débil pero jamás habría pensado que Gilbert pudiera terminar rindiéndose ante todo.

Roderich perdió los estribos aquel día, se desvaneció cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Todos se alarmaron por su reacción. Una vez despierto no quiso ver a nadie, no permitió la entrada a su dormitorio. Allí, solo, podía gritar y llorar todo lo que quisiera.

No podía evitar recordar lo gritos de su última discusión, de la última vez que se vieron. Había pensado en disculparse, o en esperar una reconciliación. Pero eso ya no era posible.

·

_No tengo tiempo para perderlo con discusiones que me quiebran la voz,_

_miro al futuro con la esperanza de que algún día se llene de ilusión_

_mi vida y el momento._

_·  
_

Cruzando entre los árboles del bosque, Elizaveta, Feliciano, Antonio, Francis, entre otros, vestían con trajes negros. Con la mirada perdida caminaban todos juntos hacia una misma dirección.

·

_De separar la razón del corazón, de no pensar que voy a hacer sin ti_

_quiero borrar de mi los recuerdos quiero cerrar esta herida y volar_

_·  
_

Frente a la tumba, llegaron y con cuidado lo pusieron delante. Sus rodillas flaquearon y terminó arrodillado en el suelo. Entre lloros, Roderich era sostenido para que no se desvaneciera de nuevo en el suelo.

No, no podía ver la tumba del ser al que amaba. Apretó con los dedos la tierra mojada del suelo para dejarla caer de nuevo.

Nadie se habría imaginado a Roderich así. Nadie se lo creería sino lo estuvieran viendo con sus propios ojos.

Abrió los párpados, mostrando sus orbes azulados acuosos, vio la lápida, vio su nombre en ella. Se escapó de sus comisuras un grito mayor que el resto que encogió los corazones de todos.

·

_Mírame y dime que ves, hablo del amor que murió,_

_no elegiré la opción que tú me das, sentarme y ver marchar_

_a quien me hirió a quien me hizo mal_

_·  
_

En su dormitorio, dejó el bote lleno de sangre a un lado, miró los demás recipientes y agarró uno. Se llenó la mano de aspirinas que había estado usando aquellos días para calmar su angustia y dolor, de forma temporal. No habían servido de nada.

Metió rápidamente en su boca todas ellas, y pronto cayó dormido profundamente, escurriéndosele el bote al suelo con el resto de aspirinas que se esparcieron. Profundamente dormido hasta siempre.

Pronto llegaría la policía para llevar su cuerpo, verían en su cuaderno las últimas palabras que había escrito: "Nunca nos dijimos Te quiero".

·

_Creo que hoy ha llegado el día_

_De separar la razón del corazón, de no pensar que voy a hacer sin ti_

_quiero borrar de mi los recuerdos quiero cerrar esta herida y volar_

_·  
_

Pero mientras los policías inspeccionaban el dormitorio, en ese mismo instante pero no en ese mundo, el joven de cabellos grises cogía el cuerpo de Roderich dormido en brazos y se lo llevaba lejos de allí.

Y así, lo dejó reposar sobre su tumba, aquella que había visto con tanto dolor cuando había estado vivo. Gilbert acarició su cuerpo con ternura.

En aquel lugar se añadió otra lápida más. Pero ahora ellos dos las observaban abrazados. Roderich reposaba su cuerpo sobre el de Gilbert, el cual le rodeaba con un brazo. El prusiano besó su frente y él sonrió, feliz.

* * *

_Siempre mato a mi querido Gilbo.. u_uU Bueno, sabeis que esto no es más que una historia paralela [?] y que nunca muere ò__o lo sabeis, ¿verdad? Nada, los otros dos fanfics que tengo pensado de ellos, en ninguno muere xD_


End file.
